Albus Severus Potter and the Lost Twin's Revenge
by SeekerDraconis23
Summary: Who is the mysterious Sky Ellis? Will Albus be sorted into Slytherin? Is Albus going to have a normal first year at Hogwarts? What is dead by dawn and gone by morn?
1. The Nightmare of Christmas Eve

The Nightmare of Christmas Eve

Snow was settling onto a deserted road, and there was a ghostly moon glimmering between invisible clouds in the motionless skies…The only sounds that could be heard was the faint singing of a nearby choir echoing around the area…

All was calm…

Suddenly the unmistakeable sounds of boots crushing snow…Shadows moved in the darkness and a casual man stepped out of the darkness like nothing had happened. The choir hurried away from the uninvited stranger.

The stranger was just a young man, probably early in his twenties and yet he was strange. Far stranger than anyone who had been on the ancient road.

He had cobalt grey eyes, untidy ginger hair, a beak-like nose and his mouth was just plain… He wore jet black robes even though they had a soft green snake imprinted on the back.

The most striking thing about his appearance was the black stick he was holding…but it was fizzing scarlet red sparks-a sure sign that he was a wizard! However he made no effort to hide his wand from prying eyes.

He was casually strolling down the street with nothing on his mind.

The truth was…he did have something on his mind that had been troubling his thoughts for two years…He turned a corner and moved down another street, waiting patiently for the snow to end. Then the church bell chimed midnight and the attractive singing began.

The wizard realized that it was Christmas Eve. He'd been on the run at least a whole year and he found it depressing. He knew there were people in these houses around the church, would be lighting the fire and toasting their feet whilst he was stuck out here in the cold, struggling to do something that he knew was impossible.

He saw a statue loom out of the dark and knew at once that it was a statue of the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter… How much did the wizard hate Potter for destroying his half-brother?

He was going to revenge the Darkest Lord of the Dark Arts ever! That was what he'd come here for.

Suddenly, an ivy-locked house peered out of the darkness. He clambered up the icy steps and glared at the door he felt he knew. A smiling, ruby cheeked girl of twenty rushed out of the house to confront the wizard.

"You ain't having my son!" she declared.

"So? Give him to me!" he spoke in a calm tone.

"No! I will protect him until my final breath!"

"Give him to me. Now!"

"I will never!"

"I'm sorry. I must do it."

"Oh really?"

"Avada Kevada."

There was a flash of emerald green light and a piercing scream sounded that made the wizard's heart stop. The scream was suddenly silenced and so was every thing. The green light had gone mysteriously.

A jade green-eyed boy, a vey young toddler, took his first steps to his mother's dead body.

"Avada Kevada," the wizard murmured again.

A flash of green light appeared and everything the boy had know vanished as he crumpled to the ground, not a mark on his body.

A thousand miles away, a boy named Albus Severus Potter awoke abruptly, his pale ghostly face alive and brimming with pain as he clenched his left hand with his right.

He cursed his hand and muttered something to his snowy white owl Hedwig.

He revealed his left hand to the sinister moon and etched there since the day he was born, was his father's lightning shaped scar.

Albus was quite secretive about his stuff but he needed to tell his father about his scar. He had to! But he was a coward. He couldn't bear being teased by his older brother, so in the end, he didn't…


	2. Only Eleven Years Old

Only Eleven Years Old

The scarlet clad Hogwarts Express began to move, steam being belched out of the chimneys, students of all years hanging out of the windows to wish their parents a fateful goodbye.

But _one_ person wasn't trying to wave his parents goodbye.

Instead, he was investigating more into his dream. He had old clips of the Daily Prophet spread out across the seats. James was a little curious about Albus's strange behaviour.

Albus emerald green eyes swiftly read the titles of one particular clip. He put his hand to his scruffy black hair and ruffled it. He had a curved nose and elegant lips. The Daily Prophet read about _'a gut-wrenching murder of mother, Sky Ellis escapes unharmed'._

He wondered if the boy did really escape his fate but he knew it was impossible.

Teddy Lupin was congratulating James on getting him a mini Quidditch player. Albus let their ecstatic voices fade away…he was thinking hard.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open to reveal a boy that looked exactly like Albus.

"Crabbe's been elected as Prefect, James!" spoke the stranger.

James's face turned into different colours immediately. Then, James and Teddy were gone.

"What's your name?" Albus asked shyly.

"_Sky Ellis_," the boy replied.

Albus's eyes darted back to the Daily Prophet lying on the seat. It still read Sky Ellis.

"Are you-"

"Yes."

Now Albus understood what his father had said at least five years ago, when his dad had read the wizarding newspaper.

But why was Sky here? It made no difference to what was expected of Albus.

"Do you want to sit down?" Albus asked.

Sky's bright eyes glinted gleefully at him, Albus could see his timid self reflected in these cheery eyes. Sky nodded, a great grin widening by the second.

"What house are you going in?" Sky spoke in a soothing voice.

"I-I-I'm…n-n-not sure," stammered Albus.

He knew Sky could feel what he'd felt over the summer and he knew Sky understood. Just then, the compartment door slammed shut and in the doorway stood two boys. The first one had blonde hair and an uneasy smirk, with pin-pricks of watery cobalt grey eyes.

Albus knew who he was instantly: **Scorpious Malfoy.**

The other boy, Arthur Longbottom, had his face glancing up from the Daily Prophet for years, so Albus knew his face well. Arthur still had the same piercing blue eyes, the same fiery ginger red hair and the jet black leather jacket.

The new arrivals sat down casually, dragging rattling trunks after them. Arthur mumbled something about his pet rat and it ended with Scorp in fits of laughter.

Albus had felt lonely and afraid for sometime and now he felt his cowardly, timid self disappearing every second. His new friends were keen to hear him speak as he was Harry Potter's son and they held a great respect for him.

"Hey, Al, tell us what wand you've got," spoke Malfoy, his silvery grey eyes staring into Al's green eyes.

"I-I've got ash and elder mixed together with a phoenix feather plucked from a fire phoenix. Ollivanders say it's one of a kind," he replied, his confidence growing stronger every second.

"They are wrong!" Sky hissed, his emerald green eyes flashing with anger. "If they knew who made that wand, they wouldn't have lied. Victor Ellis made that wand. And he also made me a wand similar to yours. I've got a feather from a water phoenix."


	3. The Black Lake's Curse

The Black Lake's Curse

"Why don't you show us your wand then?" asked Arthur, hoping to break up the uneasiness that was settling.

Albus didn't reply. Instead, he dug his hand forcefully into his bulging coat pocket. He took out a ginger-nut and fiery black wand, brand new. Albus had noticed that the elder wood was chipped in places.

Maybe the elder wood had been part of another wand before his or Victor Ellis had been careless when he had made it?

"Al? Al?" asked Scorpious.

Albus suddenly realized he had been staring into Sky's face for a few minutes. He hastily shoved his wand back into his bulging coat pocket and started admiring Sky's owl.

Albus stared into the snowy white owl's amber eyes. He noticed that they were glaring at him, possibly wondering who he was.

"What's the owl's name?" demanded Albus.

"Poseidon. Like the god of the sea. And it's a he," Sky answered.

The train rushed on, smoke belching from its chimneys, eager to finish its mission. The sun silently moved across the darkening sky, ready to finish its quest. The four boys hardly noticed the scenery flash by as they talked eagerly of Hogwarts.

They pulled on their black robes and prepared their trunks. The scarlet train slowed down eventually, it came to a screeching halt.

All of the students had their heads out of the windows, sniffing the cold, oily air of Hogsmeade Train Station. There was a cacophony of noises: hooting and howling, laughter too.

A flickering lantern bobbled towards the first-years…

James Potter and Teddy Lupin pushed past the foursome. Soon a gigantic half-giant lurched towards the bustling crowd.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" bellowed the giant.

Albus knew his voice immediately-it was like he had been blessed by angels. He knew his time at Hogwarts would be fun and enjoyable.

"Hey Hagrid!" yelled Al.

"How are yeh? Fancy seeing yeh!" replied the giant, his beetle eyes glinting in the flickering light. Al could see his bushy black beard and his hair although it was greying at some degree.

"How's Kali, the Common Welsh Dragon?" asked Albus elatedly, joyfulness bubbling up inside him like a balloon being blown.

"She's doing well, anyway it's tim' fer us to get in the boats," replied Hagrid.

By now, they'd approached a gleaming lake upon which shore, were vast boats.

"It's four to a boat!" Hagrid cried out.

Now all Albus could hear was silence, the water was lapping continuously onto the shore gently. All sound had ceased and Al could hear people breathing in and out with excitement, mere happiness.

All of them rushed to a boat in seconds. Albus and Sky found themselves in the closest boat to Hagrid, sitting next to Malfoy and Longbottom, their most trusted friends.

They were floating in nothingness…

They could have been floating in the sky, for there were white dots in the calm waters. Then a moment later, they were sailing under the ghostly shadow of the magnificent castle.

An eerie reflection told Albus that the boy's boat was alone in this tranquil heaven…The moon glimmered above and voices of beauty calmed Albus's fears.

_Four wizards, a new generation_

_Two thousand years to the day_

_When the gods above made a nation_

_Godric and Salazar have had their say_

_Rowena too, the one who was wise_

_In Helga Hufflepuff's eyes_

_They all chose only the fates_

_Of young witches and wizards_

_Could they pass Death's gates?_

_Or be a new adventurer, a hero?_

_Four wizards now have a destiny_

_Balanced on their shoulders for evermore_

"Are they singing about us?" asked Albus.

"Yes…" replied Sky sadly.

A titanic growling sounded and panic clawed at Albus's stomach. The boys looked about themselves asking _what is it?_


	4. Poseidon's Flight

Poseidon's Flight

A towering wall of pure water rushed towards them and they were rooted to the spot unable to move but-

"Move under the sides!" growled Sky, pushing Albus into the hull of the boat and soon Arthur and Scorpius followed. They clenched at each other, waiting for the terror to end.

The simple boat was rocked about, thrown about like a play-thing, water clawed their way over the sides in search of their prey. Albus had never felt more drenched in his life, and he could hardly see through the mop of soggy black hair plastered over his eyes…

Finally, the tossing stopped.

The boys were bruised and wet; happy and glad that it had stopped. Albus could see that they were on a shore.

Definitely _no_t by the castle.

"Where are we?" asked Arthur. Albus had meant to ask but Arthur had spoken for him.

"In the middle of the Black Lake, of course," replied Sky.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Scorp.

"We could swim, but we would never get onto the other side alive. That means we have to Apparate," Sky answered.

"But we _can't_!" mumbled Albus."We're _too_ young!"

"You _can!_ There's a hole in their system. You can Apparate directly into the Great Hall," Sky said.

"_Fine_!" retorted Albus. The boys hung onto Sky, still puzzled at the way he'd saved them with. They could have thought of that but they were…stuck.

Sky mumbled something and they felt the sensation of being squeezed into a rubber tube.

Finally, they felt fresh air storm into their lungs. Albus felt he had just slunk into a rather cosy bath, at the second he'd entered the Great Hall.

McGonagall's mouth fell open.

_**Sorry folks about the length of the story today. I'm going to promise you some more excitement, how about that folks? I want you tell which house you think Albus and his gang of friends are going to be sorted into. The winner gets to become a character in the next story upcoming. You don't have to be a member on this site to win the competition. Just tell me in comments below which house Albus and Sky could potentially be in. And remember, two comments gets you another character!**_


	5. Not Slytherin Again!

Not Slytherin Again!

Now McGonagall was spluttering and people craned their necks to look at them, Albus felt he could look around the hall.

There were four banners hung behind a titanic table Albus recognised as the teacher's table. A pale green banner hung behind a hook-nosed, greasy-haired bloke named _Callidus Snape_.

Sky was trying to explain why the boys had gate-crashed the Start of Term Banquet.

An elaborately carved chair was the only chair unoccupied at the teacher's table. A piercing blue banner hung behind _Madam Hooch_- a fine lady with amber eyes and fly-away grey hair.

A round, smiling face beamed at Albus.

He suddenly realized that it was _Neville Longbottom_, Arthur's father. Arthur's face turned rather red as he looked at his own father.

The faded yellow banner of Hufflepuff hung behind Neville. Lastly, a ruby red banner was hung behind the empty chair.

Suddenly, McGonagall regained her voice again and called out the names on her faded parchment. The only thing that looked out of place was a ghastly black and ripped wizard's hat sitting on a three-legged stool.

"Longbottom, _Arthur_!" McGonagall called out.

"Another Longbottom? Ravenclaw for the likes of _you_!" the hat cried out.

"Rowan, _Caspar_!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kingston, _Finn_!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ryder, _Angus_!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, _Scorpious_!"

"_Hufflepuff_ for yah!"

Mouths fell open… They had never expected a Malfoy in Hufflepuff!

Albus glared at the lines on McGonagall's face, knowing that she had been waiting patiently for his name to be called out for years.

"Severus Potter, _Albus_!"

"Not another Potter, huh?

Albus clenched the edges of the chair whilst staring inside the hat, whispering what his father had whispered twenty-seven years to the day.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, please-"whispered Albus.

"Not _Slytherin_, eh? You could be great with your friend, laddie!"

"Please…" Albus begged urgently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause with James and Teddy chanting.

"Ellis, _Sky_!"

"SLYTHERIN!" bellowed the hat.

Albus felt angry with Sky for choosing Slytherin over him…

"Welcome to _Hogwarts_! First-years, please notice that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and…enjoy yourselves at Hogwarts!" said McGonagall gladly.

Surprisingly, Sky had sneaked over from the Slytherin table and the main reason was because he had no friends there.

"Sorry. Didn't _want_ Slytherin anyway."

Silently, magnificent food appeared on the table.

"Oh, wicked! Yorkshire puds!" gasped James.

"Would you _mind_, Mr Ellis?" mumbled a ghost, whose head had popped up through the table.

"Sorry Nicky," replied Sky.

"You're a _Slytherin_? You'd be more worthy as a Gryffindor!" Nick gasped (he was the Gryffindor Ghost).

"Don't blame me!" Sky muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Nicholas.

The evening was highly entertaining with a food-fight between Sky and Sir Nick, which Nick won. A Gryffindor Prefect who took great distaste in Sky, reluctantly led the way to Gryffindor Tower…

_**Have you enjoyed the story so far?**_

_**Tell me in the comments. So far, I've only had one from a guest!**_


	6. The Dementor's Kiss

The Secret of Death's Wand

The portrait of the Fat Lady had opened, and the Prefect showed Sky and Albus to Al's dormitory labelled _First Years Only_.

A sudden chill overcame the two boys as they opened the door…

A sooty black barn owl was stood on the windowsill with its foot stuck out…A message surely? But from who? Sky sauntered over to the owl and pulled a piece of aged parchment from the owl.

He read it and reread it, each time his expressions became more confused. Then he turned to look at Albus, his eyes brimming with confusion and anger.

'_Your wand contains the Elador of Death._

_Unless you find it,_

_An enemy shall be reborn.'_

"That doesn't make sense," replied Albus.

"It does! Read it, and change the words to mean something else," Sky declared, a smile widening.

"_Your wand contains a secret of Death._

_Unless you solve it,_

_A family shall die."_

"See, it does make sense! I'm surprised you have any brains!" announced Sky.

Albus dug his hand into his robes for his wand. He held it in his hand and stared at it-waiting for something to happen…

A minute went by…

Then, half an hour passed.

"How do I get this to-"

"Not patience Albus. Simply knowing. The message gives you a spell, a vital clue," mumbled Sky, then he whispered:

"_Elder_."

Silence regained its hold and a spark shot out of Albus's wand. It turned bright red and grew into an unrecognisable shape. Then Albus shot his hand out and caught the shape.

A yellowed parchment, almost withered by time.

Al unrolled it and together, he and Sky read it, hoping to reveal a mystery. Two small sparks appeared and grew, much to Sky's horror, into two broomsticks big enough for the boys to sit on.

The brooms hovered silently, waiting patiently for an adventure.

Albus and Sky took the brooms and raced to the Quidditch Pitch, where they swung their legs over the brooms and took off into the night.

Albus felt inclined to whoop and yell with joy but he knew that if a light, a single light flickered on in the castle, he and Sky would receive detention and never be able to do what they had to do.

Albus breathed in cold air and realized another adventure was about to begin. He'd never felt better in all his eleven years.

The wind was blowing gently and Albus felt his jet-black hair being rippled by nature. The boys passed mountains and starry rivers, bathing in happiness.

Then Albus felt his breath caught in his chest. He struggled to breathe. He looked to Sky for some answer but he received none. Albus realized that he'd been foolish to turn to Sky. He knew what the cold was…

_Dementors…_

Albus felt faint, struggling to think of something happy. He thought of Lily and James and his brilliant father Harry and Ginny, his gentle mother and how he'd feel if he saw them again…

And then, something hit him hard, making him return to consciousness. Sky had smacked him across the face to shake him free of the dementor's breath.

He felt pain sear through his face and he knew the dementor had gone, probably to seek out other prey.

Albus and Sky had landed in Ginny's garden which she worked so hard to keep neat and tidy.

_It's a place of beauty_ thought Albus.

They opened the door and crept up the flight of stairs tentatively, hoping not to meet an enemy. They turned another corner and Albus pushed open the door to the Master Bedroom whilst Sky stood outside, hoping to keep off any intruders.

They rushed to find Lily and Ginny as an attractive dawn crept across the rooms. Harry found two extra brooms and the party rushed outside to meet the awn and maybe splendour in Ginny's garden.

A gloomy shadow was stood in the middle of the splendid lawn.

Albus recognised this figure immediately and so did Sky.

"Stupefy!" bellowed Harry.

"Expelliarmous!" roared Albus and Sky together.

The shadow's face was illuminated by the jinks as he cast them aside.

"I've waited ten years for this chance! I will not be thwarted again!" yelled the figure.

_**You like?**_

_**Come on! You must have a sense of humour in that tough exterior!**_

_**So if you do want a character of your own in this story, just comment and answer what presents that Albus is going to get for Christmas. The best present will get a character. If you haven't an account, just look on my profile and if you recognise your name then WELL DONE!**_


	7. Greetings From Above

**Sky ignored him as he gave directions, soon four brooms rose into the air, heading away from the evil figure (Ginny and Lily were sharing a broom between them).**

**A flash of green light erupted from the tip of the figure's wand. A cry of grief sounded and golden flames burst from Al's wand as he tried to save himself from death.**

**Sky lunged towards Albus and Al saw a sad look in Sky's green eyes as the green light surrounded Sky.**

"**No!" screeched Albus as he grabbed Sky's body. "No!" he screeched again until his eyes were brimming with tears.**

**He clutched Sky's body like he never wanted to let go…**

**Harry had tears in his eyes for he had also liked Sky; he had a secret he had to tell Albus.**

"**Albus," Harry spoke in a quiet tone. "Sky is-" **

**But Harry was sorely interrupted by a feeble stirring that echoed throughout Albus's head. **

"**Sky? Sky? Sky!" murmured Albus, grabbing Sky's other hand.**

"**Eh? What happened?" whispered Sky, who rubbed one eye.**

"**You died or something! You're **_**immortal**_** or-" whispered Al.**

"**That goes for being a demi-god, anyway, you're one," mumbled Sky without quite realising what he was saying.**

"**Who's the **_**god**_** you're related to?" asked Albus, leaning in closely. Sky didn't reply.**

**They were above the Black Lake, their ghostly reflections staring back at them. The water was as still as a dead body.**

**As they shot over the roof-tops of Hogwarts, many students gathered to stare at the pheromone that was flying in the sky.**

"**ELLIS! POTTER!" screeched McGonagall.**

**The party landed with a few bumps.**

"**McGonagall, we went and saved Al's family and I survived the Killing Curse!" declared Sky.**

"**That was very regrettable. Twenty points will be taken away from Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will also serve detention," McGonagall announced," for a month. Come to my office this Sunday and I'll send you off to detention. That ought to be fair."**

**Albus and Sky looked at each other with horror.**

"**But McGonagall-"**

"**No buts, Mr Potter," she snapped at Albus. **


	8. One Broomstick Too Many

The boys dragged themselves up to their separate house towers and picked up their bags for their first lesson rather gingerly.

The castle had many swinging stairs, that often changed places on Fridays, and moving portraits.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor hate me. I might as well throw myself off a really high tower," Sky mumbled.

"I'm a Gryffindor, and I like you," replied Al.

A heavy stone door opened in front of the tired boys.

"Come here Mr Ellis!" snarled Professor Snape, grabbing Sky by the scruff of his neck.

"What on earth is going on, sir-"growled Sky.

The door slammed shut and Albus was left alone. He could feel his pain, grief from the things that had happened.

He wasn't even sure who he even was any more. Since Sky had entered his life, everything had changed completely.

Suddenly a door slammed behind Albus and a ruffled looking Sky glared at him, mouthing something about Snape.

"What was that all about?" asked Al.

"Lousy Snape wants me to be Seeker for Slytherin, and he's gonna get you a place on the Gryffindor team too," Sky replied, hastily shoving something back into his own bag.

Albus looked at Sky, wondering why Sky had just lied to him.

"But McGonagall said-"

"Look, I know what he said, even if you think I'm lying. Our brooms will be coming today," retorted Sky.

How did Sky know what Albus was thinking? And what did Sky slip in his bag?


End file.
